


Best Friends Until the Very End of Time

by AlexandriaTodd123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaTodd123/pseuds/AlexandriaTodd123
Summary: When King Regis Lucis Caelum lets Laura Catherine Leonis joins his son and friends on their quest, Laura has a very important choice to make that will not only change her future but her life forever but she will have her friends by her side until the very end of time.





	1. Born to be a Trusted Friend/Protector of the Chosen King: Part 1 of 3:

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same name. I only own my OC named Laura Catherine Leonis who is the adopted daughter of Cor Leonis. Laura has a crush on both Prompto Argentum and Ignis Scientia but is trying not to let them know about that just yet.

As a young woman of about twenty-two years old arrived at the Citadel wearing all black to speak to King Regis Lucis Caelum about joins Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and their three best friends on their quest, the woman greeted her adopted father, Cor Leonis by simply saying to him under her breath, “Good morning, father. I take it that you are here to try to talk me out of seeing King Regis about asking him to let me go with the boys on their quest.”  
That got him to immediately respond by very quickly saying in return to me, “Not at all, Laura. I know that you can protect yourself but I do not believe that you are ready for this kind of quest. However, it is your choice in the long run that matters so I will not stop you from leaving Insomnia.”  
Right away, Laura Catherine Leonis smiled at Cor as she said to him, “Will you come with me then, dad?”  
He immediately answered by saying to me, “Only as far as the front steps to the Citadel, Sweetheart. Regis will be nice to you or he will have to let me be at the signing of the treaty if you know what I mean.”  
They walked together in silence until they arrived at the top of the front steps to the Citadel where I hugged Cor before heading inside where King Regis was sitting on his throne and he said to me in greeting with his usual smile, “Good morning, Laura. I already know what you are here to talk to me about and I already know my answer.”  
I smiled at King Regis as I asked him the following question, “What is your answer, Uncle Regis?”  
He immediately said with his best laugh, “Turn around and tell me what you think my answer is, Miss. Leonis.”  
Right away, I, Laura Catherine Leonis, turned around and saw my Kingsglave outfit and said in shock, “You have got to be kidding me. Cor thought that you would have said no, Uncle Regis.”  
King Regis smiled as he walked over to the front door of the Citadel to talk to Cor as he said to me, “You might as well go and help Ignis Scientia and the others with cleaning up Noctis’ apartment and packing your things with your adopted father afterward, Laura.”  
I left out the back door to the Citadel and headed over to Noctis’ apartment and knocked on the door which Ignis Scientia immediately opened for me. I very quickly entered as I said to him and the others, “Good morning, boys. Guess who is coming with you four thanks to King Regis?”  
Right away both Noctis and Ignis answered by saying with their usual laughs, “You, of course, Laura. Cor looks like he was just given the news since he is currently packing your things for you.”  
I immediately looked out the window with a slightly worried look on my face as I said under my breath, “Oh, dear. My dad is going to find his birthday if I do not go over there and help him right now!!! I will be right back over, boys.”  
After finding his birthday, I ran it over to the Citadel where I told King Regis to have Jared hide it at his place with the help of Talcott and Iris for me before heading back over to Noctis’ apartment where my adopted dad had brought my things over in their bags which I was truly grateful for at this very moment. I walked over to Prompto Argentum who smiled at me as I said to Gladiolus Amicitia with my best laugh, “I had to get King Regis to have Jared pick up Cor’s birthday present from me so that Talcott and Iris can make the card to go with it, Gladiolus. That is too close for comfort, by the way. Speaking of my dad, let us see which weapons he picked out for me for this quest? Perfect, he picked my sword and crossbow which are my best weapons.”  
Gladiolus smiled as he said to me in return, “I am so very glad that King Regis is allowing you to bloody hell come on this quest, Laura. Am I correct, Prompto, Ignis, and Noctis?”  
The others immediately answered as they said in agreement to Gladiolus’ words as they went to sit on the couch for a break, “Gladiolus is most definitely correct on that front, Laura. How is Cor doing right now, by the way?”  
I simply answered by saying in return to them as I sit down next to Ignis who covered me in a blanket to keep me warm, “Cor is doing what Cor does best which is being a pain in the ass for both me and King Regis. Noctis, you better hope that I do not end up having to calm down him tomorrow in the morning or so help me, I will personally have Gladiolus here entertain for up to five minutes so that I can get into the Regalia with you, Ignis and Prompto. I do not hold goodbyes well enough to deal with my dad when he is worried about me and you guys going on this quest.”  
Noctis Lucis Caelum looked over at me with an understanding look on his face as he looked me right in my sea green eyes, “I know what you mean, Laura. I also do not hold goodbyes well enough to deal with my own father let only Cor.”  
I smiled my usual grin as Prompto said to me in a whisper, “Laura, can I talk to you in private about something?”  
Right away, I stood up and followed Prompto outside where he sat down next to me on one of the branches in front of the Citadel as I whispered to him in return, “What is it that you want to tell me, Prompto?”  
He immediately answered by saying with a laugh of his own, “Do not tell Ignis that I told you this, but I think that Ignis has a crush on you, Laura. Did you noticed the look on his face when you showed up the first time at Noctis’ apartment tonight, by any chance?”  
That got me to answer with a grin on my face in return to Prompto by saying still in a whisper, “Of course, I noticed the look of Ignis’ face tonight and you better not tell him that I also might have a crush on him as well, by the way, Prompto. Do you understand me completely, pal?”  
Prompto Argentum very quickly answered by saying to me with a smile on his face, “Yes, Miss. Leonis, I completely understand you.”  
Cor laughed as he said to me, “You better hope that you get to tell Ignis before Gladiolus finds out from me about this, Laura.”  
That immediately got me to response by glaring at my adopted father as I intoned at him in return as Prompto headed back inside of Noctis’ apartment, “You better not do that, father!!! There is a reason that I have not told Ignis that I have a crush him yet and you bloody know it!!!”  
That got Cor to immediately say with his look of understanding on his face in return to me, “You are most definitely correct on that front, Sweetheart but you should tell him sooner then later if you know what I mean.”  
I whispered to myself so that only Cor only hear me, “I know that already, father. You do not have to tell me that twice.”


	2. Born to a Trusted Friend/Protector of the Chosen King: Part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first half of the chapter, Laura and Ignis start to talk to each other about something personal and Laura has a nightmare which pisses out Gladiolus to the point he makes Laura mad as well. The second half of the chapter is from the game with some scenes of Laura talking to King Regis and Cor Leonis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is a little bit longer than chapter one and I am not surprised since Gladiolus decided to mess with Laura's feeling by making her mad. She takes after her adopted father, Cor Leonis in the anger department.

Later that night after I had whispered to my adopted father that I already knew that I had to tell Ignis about my feelings for him, I, Laura Catherine Leonis, went back inside to find that everyone but Ignis Scientia was fast asleep in their sleeping bags. He looked over at me as he held up his middle finger on his right hand to his lips to tell me to whisper as he said to me, “Is there something that I should know that you would like to tell me, Laura?”  
Right away, I looked at him with a look of shock as I whispered back to him, “Yes, but both Prompto and Cor already know what it is, Ignis. I need some time to think about how to say it, by the way.”  
Ignis immediately said to me still whispering with a look of understanding on his face as he walked over to me, “Laura if you do not mind me asking you something personal, there is something that I would like to tell you as well.”  
That got me to simply say the following words also still in a whisper as Ignis grabbed my left hand with his right, “Ignis, what is it that you want to talk to me about that is personal?”  
Ignis Scientia walked outside of Noctis’ apartment with me in silence as we headed over to the library where he took a very deep breath before answering my question as he looked me in my sea green eyes, “Laura, I have always had a crush on you ever since I first met you at school at the age of six. I was wondering if you also have a crush on me? You do not have to tell me your answer until you are ready to do so, all right. I need to get some of my cookbooks before we head back to Noctis’ apartment for the night, by the way. Can you wait for me outside for five minutes, please?”  
I very quickly answered by saying to him in return, “Of course, I can wait for you outside, Ignis. By the way, you might want to talk to my dad about something very quickly tomorrow morning after we speak to King Regis at the Citadel.”  
Ignis very quickly looked over at me as he realized that I was still having nightmares about something from my past as he grabbed my left hand and together, we entered the library to grab his cookbooks. As we entered the library, Ignis’ father and my adopted dad noticed us and said with matching looks of shock on their faces to the both of us, “What are you two kids doing over here at this time of night?”  
Ignis smiled at them as he answered their question by saying the following words while I simply looked around at the shelves full of books, “We are grabbing my cookbooks so that I do not forget them tomorrow in the morning, father and Cor. Plus, I think that Laura here is still having nightmares.”  
Cor immediately walked over to both me and Ignis to gave me a huge hug while Ignis’ father came over with Ignis’ cookbooks. I looked up at my adopted father who whispered into my left ear the following words, “Laura, sweetheart, I should have known that you were going to be awake because of your nightmares. I am worried about you for real, little one and I am pretty sure that Ignis is just as worried about you as well. Try to get some sleep before tomorrow for me at the very least, all right. Do you understand me completely?”  
I whispered to him in return as I nodded my head yes twice, “Yes, dad. I completely understand you and I will try to get some sleep.”  
Both me and Ignis went back to Noctis’ apartment with Ignis’ cookbooks which he very quickly and carefully packed away in his bags before we got into our sleeping bags. It took me twelve minutes, but I was able to fall asleep, however, I immediately had a nightmare that felt super real and I silently woke up, moved closer to Ignis who looked at my face and knew that I just had a nightmare. Gladiolus said in a whisper to me as he noticed Ignis was trying to calm me down, “Laura, did you just have another nightmare? That is going to get on my nerves during the quest, you do know, that right?”  
I simply said to Gladiolus as I answered both of his questions, “That one felt real, Gladiolus. Plus, it is already on my bloody last nerve, so I do know that. Now, I think that I will go and sleep near Cor since it seems that he is the only person who can help me stay asleep, boys. I will meet you at the Citadel, all right.”  
As soon as I had said those words, I left Noctis’ apartment in tears with my sleeping bag and flashlight in search of my adopted father, Cor Leonis. It only took me seven minutes to find him since he had a feeling that I would be looking for him and he immediately said to me as I hugged him, “Laura, I got you. Did Gladiolus say something to you that made you mad?”  
Ignis Scientia answered his question for me as he walked over to the both of us, “Of course, Gladiolus said something to Laura that made her mad, Cor. I was there, and bloody hell saw it happen. Prompto had to stop Noctis from attacking Gladiolus, by the way.”  
Cor immediately said to Ignis Scientia with a surprised look on his face, “So Gladiolus decided to start with Laura right after she had a nightmare. Does he bloody hell know that she has been having trouble concentrating on a lot of things like her mental health, Ignis?”  
Ignis said to Cor very quickly as he stood in front of him, “Now that you mention it, no, Gladiolus does not know about that yet, Cor. Do Iris and Talcott know?”  
Cor immediately said with a smile on his face in return to Ignis, “Yes, Iris and Talcott knows, and they will most definitely be telling Gladiolus to be nicer to Laura. Any chance you want to stay here with her so that I can tell King Regis about this very quickly, Ignis?”  
Ignis simply nodded his head yes twice as he moved over to where I was sleeping in my sleeping bag as my adopted dad went towards the Citadel to talk to King Regis. I felt his right hand brush some of my long dark brown hair off of my face as he whispered the following words to me, “I will make sure that Gladiolus does not piss you off again during the quest, Laura.”  
The next morning, I woke up in Ignis’ arms with my adopted father, Cor Leonis watching over the both of us as he said to me in a whisper, “You have three hours until King Regis wants to see the five of you kids at the Citadel, but he wants to see you personally right now, Laura.”  
Together, I and Cor walked up the front steps of the Citadel in silence while Ignis headed back over to Noctis’ apartment with my sleeping bag and flashlight. Cor knocked on the doors to the Citadel and Gladiolus’ father opened the door for me with his usual greeting and smile on his face, “Good morning, Miss. Leonis. King Regis is waiting for you in the garden. I heard that my son, Gladiolus pissed you off last night. Iris and Talcott are with Regis, by the way.”  
I walked over to the garden where King Regis said to me with a laugh, “Good morning, Laura.”  
Iris Amicitia and Talcott gave me a huge hug together at the same time as they both said, “We are both going to miss you, Laura. By the way, we talked to Gladiolus for you and he has promised us that he would not piss you off again during the quest.”  
I laughed a little bit as I said to both Iris and Talcott in return, “I will miss you too as well, Iris and Talcott. Gladiolus just did not know that I have an anger problem until he told me that I and my nightmares were getting on his nerves last night.”  
King Regis and Iris both shared a look of understanding as they both said to me with their usual looks on their faces, “Well, hopefully, Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis can keep on reminding Gladiolus for you so that you do not lose your temper on him again during the quest, Laura. By the way, we got you a very special present for the trip. You can pick it up over at the library when you got a chance to get away from the boys.”  
That was my sign that it was time for me to leave and return to Noctis’ apartment and as I ran over to there, Gladiolus and my adopted dad were talking to each other about something. They both went silent as I ran past them with a huge smile on my face and Gladiolus simply said with a knowing look on his face, “Iris and Talcott told her about their present for her over at the Citadel after all, then. Cor, I promise to be super careful when it comes to Laura’s temper during the quest.”  
Cor Leonis immediately said to him in return as he watched me enter Noctis’ apartment with his best-worried look on his face, “I know, Gladiolus. Promise me that you will help Ignis and the other two protect Laura for me during this quest of yours. She is the only person that I have ever thought of as my best student beside you four boys, do you understand me?”  
Gladiolus Amicitia answered Cor’s question as he grinned at him in return, “Do not worry, I will definitely help the others protect Laura. Do you know that Ignis has a crush on her, by any chance, by the way?”  
That got Cor to smile as he simply nodded with a look of understanding as he said to him in return, “Of course, I knew and do not let Laura know that you know about this because she is a little picky when it comes to her feelings, Gladiolus.”  
Two hours later at the Citadel in Insomnia, I, Laura Catherine Leonis, was standing right next to Ignis Scientia who was standing Prompto Argentum and next to Prompto was next to Gladiolus Amicitia. The four of us were watching Noctis Lucis Caelum who was standing right in front King Regis who said to the five of us with his usual smile on his face, “The decreed hour has come. Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis.”  
Noctis bowed his head as he said in return to his dad, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”  
I looked over at King Regis who said to Noctis the following words, “Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods.”  
Noctis immediately looked up at him as he said in agreement, “Right.”  
The five of us headed outside of the Citadel after the rest of us bowed to King Regis. As were leaving the Citadel, Prompto said what I was thinking out, “Well, princes will be princes.”  
Both me and Ignis both said together at the same time, “So much for royal protocol.”  
Gladiolus followed our words up with the following understatement, “Not like you had to deliver a formal address.”  
As the five of us walked down the steps of the Citadel, I heard one of the Kingsglave call out to Prince Noctis, “Your highness!!!”  
Which got Noctis to immediately turn around and said as he looked at King Regis, “What now?”  
As King Regis walked towards Noctis using his crane, he said to him in return, “I fear that I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.”  
Noctis very quickly added by saying to his dad, “You are one to talk.”  
King Regis spoke to me and the others as he said the following words, “I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.”  
Both I and Ignis said as we bowed once more to him in return, “Indeed, Your Grace.”  
Gladiolus said the following words, “We will see the prince to Altissia if it is the last thing we see.”  
Prompto said in agreement to Gladiolus’ words, “Yeah, what he said.”  
That was when Noctis said to everyone, “Hate to break this up, but Cor has got the motor running. Drautos, he is in your hands.”  
King Regis very quickly said to Noctis with a laugh, “And another thing. Do mind your matters around your charming bride-to-be.”  
Noctis immediately said to him in return, “Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Nifheim.”  
Right away, King Regis said to his son, “You have no cause for concern.”  
To which Noctis says right back at him, “Nor do you.”  
King Regis smiled as he said, “Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back.”  
I very quickly added for Noctis, “Do you think that he would, Your Grace?”  
Both King Regis and Noctis looked over at me before Regis said to Noctis, “I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind.”  
And Noctis said before I could answer for him again, “Do not know about you, but I am ready as I will ever be.”  
King Regis said to both me and Noctis the following words, “Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you. Walk tall, my son and granddaughter.”  
As we both joined the others in the Regalia, Cor said in agreement to King Regis’ words to both me and Noctis, “He is right, kids. Be careful with the car, by the way. Oh, yeah, Laura, check the truck for something very fast.”  
I got out of the Regalia and found Iris and Talcott’s present which I opened and found my favorite books which got me to said with a laugh, “I am definitely going to miss Iris and Talcott but not as much as you and King Regis, dad.”  
Ignis smiled as I picked out one of the books and got back in to front seat which Prompto decided to share with me and I said at the same time as Noctis, “Let us get going, already.”


	3. Born to be a Trusted Friend/Protector of the Chosen King: Part 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Laura Catherine Leonis' last chapter for up to twelve chapters so that the boys can have some time in the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets mad at Gladiolus again and the pushing of the Regalia begins. The chapter ends with Laura sitting in the Regalia while Ingis Scientia is helping the others push the car towards Hammerhead.

Seven minutes later just outside of the kingdom of Insomnia, the Regalia broke down and I, Laura Catherine Leonis, got out of the car to look at the Regalia's engine before telling Ignis Scientia in a whisper the following words in her best sad voice, "The engine of the Regalia needs repairs and the closest shop is in the town of Hammerhead. The owner of the shop is a friend of both King Regis and my dad, Cor Leonis, so we can trust him with fixing the old girl. I will help the boys with pushing the Regalia down the road towards Hammerhead, if you do not mind, by the way, Ignis."

Ignis Scientia immediately said to me in return with an understanding look on his face, "Laura, you do know that the guys can push the Regalia without your help."

I laughed a little bit as I whispered back to him, "Too true that is but I was getting bored reading my book, so I think that it is time for me to be a little bit of a show-off, would you agree?"

Ignis looked over at Prompto Argentum as he said to him, "Wake up both, Noct and Gladiolus, Prompto. Laura just told me that the Regalia's engine is in need of repairs."

Gladiolus Amicitia very quickly said to both Ignis and Prompto as I walked around to the right side of the Regalia, "You have got to be kidding me right now, Laura. Please tell me that you are joking with us."

I simply said to him with a glare on my face, "Gladiolus Amicitia, you are the worst protector that my father ever taught yet. I am not joking with you at all. My dad told me that the Regalia was getting ready to do this five days ago before King Regis decided to let me join you boys on this quest. Now, wake up Prince Noctis so that you, Prompto and him can help me with pushing the Regalia towards Hammerhead or so help me, I will lose it and promised both King Regis and Cor that I would not get angry at any of you boys. Do you bloody hell understand me completely?"

Ignis Scientia jumped out of the Regalia and said to Gladiolus Amicitia as he got ready to use an ice spell, "It is time for you to cool off for a while, Gladiolus. Laura, you need to calm down."

I decided to just get back into the Regalia in silence with tears in my sea-green eyes while Prompto Argentum joined Ignis and Gladiolus just as Noctis said to everyone but yours truly, "Which is going on right now, boys?"

Ignis answered by simply saying the following words to Noctis in return, "Laura was just trying to be helpful and Gladiolus forgot that she is just like Cor with her temper. Am I right, Prompto?"

Prompto Argentum very quickly said in agreement to Ignis' words, "Yes, Ignis, you are right about that. Do you want me to check on Laura, by the way?"

Gladiolus Amicitia immediately looked over at Laura who was currently trying to nap in the front seat of the Regalia while the rest of them were screaming at each other. That was all about to change though when she finally had enough of listening to them yelling and finally got out of the Regalia and screamed the following words out loud, "God damn it, boys. If I have to personally use my bloody cell phone and call my dad, he will get madder than me! Now, you have done it. I was trying to calm myself down so that would not happen again!"

Noctis walked over to me as I started to cry and said as he glared at Gladiolus who immediately realized that it was his fault that Laura was upset, "Gladio, you should know that Iris is one of Laura's best friends and she told you to be nicer to Laura or she would kick your ass for her. Ignis, calm down and take care of Laura for me and Prompto, please?"

Right away, Ignis Scientia calmed himself down as he went over to me as I looked up at him while he stared into my sea green eyes as he heeled down to whisper into my left ear the following words, "Laura, do you remember what I told you late last night outside of the library in the kingdom of Insomnia? Well, I meant what I said to you and I always will."

That got me to hug him as I said back to him also in a whisper with my long dark brown hair covering my sea green eyes in return, "Yes, I remember what you told me last night, Ignis. You do remember that I did not know what to say to you in return, right? Well, I think that I finally know what to say to you and I also have a crush on you as well. You can guess who knows, by the way."

Immediately Ignis said with a quick look over at Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus in return to me, "Noct, Prompto, Gladiolus, Cor, King Regis, Iris and Talcott all knew about this the whole bloody time, did they, Laura?"

I immediately responded by answering his question by saying the following words, "Of course, they all knew about this, Ignis. My adopted father knew from the very first day that we met at school at the age of six and he trusts you and the others even Gladiolus with my safety. Can you help me up from the ground, please?"

Ignis held out his hand to me which I grabbed a hold of as I very slowly got to my feet and Gladiolus slowly walked over to me with both of his hands held out in front of him as he said to me, "Laura, I am sorry for making you upset again. I thought that you were joking but then your dad, Cor Leonis was the last person to drive the Regalia before Ignis. He told you about the engine, did he?"

I pushed my long dark brown hair out of my face as I answered Gladiolus' question with the best smile on my face, "Yes, Gladiolus, Cor told me about the Regalia's engine when he let me learn how to drive the old girl. Ignis is not the only person who can drive the Regalia, you know that right?"

Gladiolus waited as a navy blue car passed them bonking its horn as it passed the five of us before answering my question, "I did not know that, Laura and I think that we can forget about hitching our way there, people."

To which I laughed as I said in agreement, "Thought people were friendly outside of the city."

Ignis Scientia whined as he said to the both of us, "You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers."

I said with Gladiolus at the same time, "Just going to have to push she all the way."

As the both of us walked towards the back of the Regalia where both Noctis and Prompto where lying down on the ground as Prompto said the following words, "I have already pushed myself to the brink of death."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes as he said to them both while I smiled at Prompto, "Oh, get up. Come on, the car is not going to move itself."

I helped Prompto stand up before walking with him to the other side of the Regalia as we both said at the same time the following words, "I thought the car was supposed to move us."

To which Noctis said with a laugh, "Wouldn't that be nice-."

Gladiolus said to everyone, "Can it. Ready. Steady. Push!"

Everyone except for Ignis Scientia started to push the Regalia down the road toward Hammerhead. I was dealing with my hair being in my face so that Gladiolus did not start with me about not helping with pushing the car. While I was pushing, I had a flashback back to when I was adopted by my adopted dad, Cor Leonis from the streets of the city of Insomnia:

It was a rainy day in the city of Insomnia and me, Laura Catherine Leonis was trying to find a warm place to keep dry at when I met the man who would end up becoming my adopted father. His name is Cor Leonis and his nickname is The Immortal for some reason that he does not like to bring up with me. My birth parents had abandoned me, and Cor had two Crownsguard members search for them before deciding to adopt me as his own daughter. As I grow up, Cor taught me how to fight with a sword and crossbow alongside Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum who is the only son of King Regis Lucis Caelum. At school, I met Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia and Prompto Argentum who I became best friends with almost immediately once they learned about Cor adopting me when I was baby from the streets.

Noctis saying the following word got me to come back to the present, "Unbelievable."

To which Gladiolus immediately asked him the following question, "Not exactly a fairytale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?"

Before Noct could answer both me and Ignis said to everyone else, "We let ourselves get carried away."

Very quickly Prompto said with a panicked tone of voice, "Look, these things happen!"

Five minutes later, Gladiolus said angerly, "Let us just hope that is not some omen."

I looked over at Noctis who immediately said to Gladiolus for me, "Gladio, do me a favor."

Gladio immediately said, "What?"

Both I and Noctis said together, "Push this thing by yourself."

Ignis looked back at Gladiolus as Gladio said to both me and Noctis, "All by myself?"

Prompto answered for us by simply saying to Gladio, "You would not even notice if we just let go."

Gladio immediately said to Prompto with a glare, "Prompto, do not even think about it."

Both I and Ignis very quickly said together at the same time, "Save some breath for pushing."

Noctis whined to Ignis the following words, "Ignis, come on, time to switch."

Right away, both Gladiolus and Prompto said to Noctis, "Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!"

Which got me to smile as I said to him, "Besides, it is my turn, Prince Noctis."

Ignis immediately grinned as he said in agreement to my words, "Laura's "turn"."

The others went silent as I switch places with Ignis with a laugh. The others continued to talk while I read some more from my book with a huge smile on my face.


	4. Meeting Cindy and Realizing That I was in Love with Laura just Like Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the Point of View of Prompto Argentum. The whole chapter takes place in the town of Hammerhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura Catherine Leonis, the adopted daughter of Cor Leonis also known as The Immortal arrives in the town of Hammerhead with Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia, and Gladiolus Amcitia after having to push the Regalia away the way from Insomnia also known as the Crown City. Mostly dialog between Laura and Prompto after the introduction of both Cindy and Cid to our five main characters.

After arriving at the town of Hammerhead, Laura went for a run while I, Prompto Argentum, waited with the others near the Regalia when a girl came over and said the following words to us, "Hey there, you all kept a girl waiting! Now, which one of you is the prince? Aha! Hello, Your Highness. Congrats on your wedding!"

To which Noctis said the following words to the girl in return, "Not hitched just yet."

The girl smiled at him as she continued to speak, "Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead."

Laura showed up and said with Ignis at the same time to the girl, "Apologies for taking so long."

The girl laughed as she said to both Ignis and me in return, "You did best save your apologies for Paw-paw."

Gladiolus immediately said the following words to the girl, "Well, that makes you…"

Laura said at the same time as the girl, "Cindy—Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter."

Right away, Cid said to Cindy and the rest of us, "Roll her in while I am still young! Didn't your daddy tell ya? She is a custom classic, not some beat up old clunker. Prince Noctis."

To which Noctis very quickly said, "Uh, yeah?"

"Prince." Like they took you old man and kicked the dignity out of him, " said Cid as he looked at the Regalia as he walked around the car. Laura walked over to Cid who simply smiled at her as he said to Noctis, "You got a long way to go, son. And that slack jaw's getting you nowhere fast. She is going to take a while. You all get her in and run along."

Cindy said to the five of us as Laura just stared at Cid as he walked away, "You all heard him! Let us get moving. Right, this way."

After helping Cindy roll the Regalia into the garage, both myself and Ignis, "And now we play the waiting game."

To which Prompto simply said, "Never liked that game."

I looked at Noctis as he said, "Never was any good at it, either."

Laura walked with Noctis over to Cindy and she immediately said to us, "You all have not been out this way before, have you? Go on, have a look around! This will make sure you all do not get lost."

Gladiolus immediately said with a grin on his face, "Well, might as well make good use of the extra time."

I walked over to Laura and said to her in a whisper with a very quick look over at Ignis Scientia, "Laura, I need to talk to you very quickly about something personal. Can we find a place where we can speak in private, please?"

Laura asked Cindy a very question and pointed towards Takka's Pit Stop with a look of understanding on her face before simply whispering to me in return, "Come on, Prompto. I have been wanting to talk to you about something personal myself as well. Follow me closely."

I followed Laura to Takka's Pit Stop where Takka silently let the both of us into the back of the building where Laura very quickly but carefully fixed her long dark brown hair by putting it up in a normal ponytail. Once she was finished, Laura said to me with a laugh, "What is it that wanted to talk to me about, Prompto? I noticed the look that appeared on your face when you first saw Cindy but there was something else that I had also noticed that I could not make out for a couple of minutes."

I immediately answered Laura's question as best as I could since I was never good at talking to a girl even if we were best friends of life after taking a couple of very deep breaths by saying the following words, "Laura, Ignis is not the only person who has a crush on you. I never thought that I would have to tell you this, but I still am not great at talking to or with girls around. I want to talk to Cindy, but I also wanted you to know that I also love you just like Ignis. Do I make any sense to you, by any chance?"

Laura already knew what she wanted to tell me in return from the first word that I had spoken and right away she said with her usual look of understanding on her face, "Prompto Argentum, times will never change, I swear to the gods that I never thought that two of my best friends would both have crushes on me at the same bloody time. You should try talking to Cindy and I should warn you ahead of time that she takes after her grandfather, Cid. Cid is one of King Regis and my adopted father, Cor's best friends for life so you definitely want to make sure that he is working on the Regalia the whole bloody time. I need to call Cor, speaking of the bloody devil, about the Regalia and he is going to angry at us."

I immediately hugged Laura as I said to her very fast, "Do not worry about Cor. I am pretty sure that Gladiolus and Ignis will tell him the same bloody story as you are going to tell him, Laura. Do you think that Noctis is ready to marry Lady Lunafreya, by the way?"

Right away, Laura smiled at me as she simply answered my question by saying the following words, "Of course, Noct is ready to marry Lady Lunafreya, Prompto. I was there the last time that they first met in Tenebrae before King Regis and my adopted father, Cor Leonis lost the last Oracle who just happened to be Lady Lunafreya's mother. This makes Lady Lunafreya the youngest Oracle in reported history, by the way, Prompto. Have you met Umbra and Pryna?"

I had to think about that for a couple of minutes until I realized that she was talking about Lady Lunafreya's dogs which got me to very slight smile a little bit as I answered her question with a laugh, "Yes and I once patched up Pryna's right leg when she had gotten injured. Lady Lunafreya was so very grateful for me doing that, she made me promise to be Noctis' best friend for life which was not going to be hard since he already was a friend per said. Gladiolus, Ignis and you were the reason that I was surprised that King Regis agreed with Lady Lunafreya about me being Noctis' first best friend for life, by the way. We should head outside to see if Ignis has any bad news for us money wise, Laura."

To which Laura immediately said the following words, "If there are any money problems, then we are all going to be doing hunts and searching for items, Prompto, you do know that, right?"


	5. Money Problems and Taking on Main and Side Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is told from Ignis Scientia's Point of View. Covers Hammerhead and everything leading up to the hotel stay in Galdin Quay for our five main characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura reveals that she has breathing problems that she has to have her inhaler on her person at all times. Ignis Scientia remembers that Laura is a very picky eater for the most part for some very strange reason.

While Laura and Prompto were talking each other in the back room of Takka’s Pit Stop in private, I, Ignis Scientia, was doing the numbers in my head with a super worried look on my face. This cannot be correct. My math must be off by at least seventy dollars or less, I thought to myself as Noctis and Gladiolus were looking around at items in the local shop. I very quickly did a recount and realized that we were in very big trouble just as both Laura and Prompto came walking out of Takka’s Pit Stop together and I walked over to them and said sadly as I removed my glasses to clean them, “Guys, we are in big need of money which means that we need to start doing jobs around town for the people who live in Hammerhead to make some money.”  
Noctis Lucis Caelum immediately said the following words to me as he and Gladiolus Amicitia came walking over to us, “Then that is what we will have to do. Who should ask for a job from?”  
Laura answered Noctis’ question by saying with a very quick look over at Cindy, “How about we talk to Cindy about this, guys? She might have something that she needs doing nearby. There also might be hunts that we can do from Takka over at Takka’s Pit Stop, I might as well add very quickly.”  
That got me to immediately suggest to Noctis, “You should possibly ask Miss. Cindy if she does have something for us to do right now to help her out, Noct. We will come with you, but we really do need to make some money so that we can continue our quest to Altissia for your wedding to Lady Lunafreya.”  
That got Noctis to say as he started to head over to Cindy, “I am in agreement with you there, Ignis. Let us find some work so that we can continue our quest, alright. Laura, how are you doing right now, by the way?”  
I very quickly looked over at Laura who was taking a hit off of her inhaler to keep herself calm and Prompto and Gladiolus immediately noticed the look on my face as Laura Catherine Leonis answered Noctis’ question as she caught up with the others by saying, “I am doing as well as I could be today since my adopted dad might get pissed at the fact that we are already out of money, Prince Noctis. I told Prompto that I had a very strange feeling that was going to be the bloody case, guys.”  
Just as Laura had said those words, her light purple cell phone started to ring which got her to look at the screen as she held out it to I, Ignis Scientia, and I answered the call from Cor by saying, “Hi, Cor. Laura and the rest of us made it to Hammerhead but the Regalia is being repaired.”  
To which Cor Leonis asked the following question as he took a very deep breath, “So, you are completely out of money thanks to Cid and his granddaughter, I take it.”  
That got both me and Laura to immediately say to him in return together at the same time, “How did you figure that out, Cor?”  
Cindy answered for him with an understanding look on her face, “Because Paw-Paw is one of his best friends.”  
To which Cor Leonis immediately said in agreement the following words, “Hi, Cindy. Keep them all busy for me. Laura, do you have your inhaler with you, sweetheart?”  
Laura very quickly answered Cor Leonis’ question by simply saying the following words in return to her adopted father who was currently at the Citadel of Insomnia also known as the Crown City with King Regis Lucis Caelum, “Yes, I have my inhaler, dad. I already had to take a hit off of it today though because I was stupid enough to forget where I had packed it away and panicked a little bit.”  
That got King Regis Lucis Caelum to say to me as Cor handed him his cell phone, “Laura, this is your uncle Regis speaking. You are not as stupid as Noctis and Prompto are most of the time. Do you understand me completely?”  
Laura answered King Regis’ question as she laughed a little bit as both Noctis and Prompto rolled their eyes at the mention of their names, “Too true that is, Uncle Regis. I mean, Your Majesty. What is going on over there in Insomnia right now, if you do not mind me asking?”  
Cor Leonis answered Laura’s question as he looked at the time, “Our guests are almost here and Lady Lunafreya is hoping that Noctis is being nice to you since she really wants to not have Ravus start a fight with him anytime soon.”  
Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum very quickly said to Cor, “Tell Luna that I am being nice to Laura. It is Gladiolus who is being the mean person today. Am I correct, Ignis?”  
I immediately answered Noctis’ question as Laura looked over at me with a huge smile on her face by saying the following words, “Noctis is correct there, Cor and King Regis. Gladiolus has been getting on Laura’s nerves as well as the rest of ours at the same time.”  
Laura laughed as she very quickly added by saying, “Ignis almost put Gladiolus on ice using an ice spell earlier today just outside of the Crown City, Cor and King Regis.”  
A new voice came over the phone and Ignis immediately knew that it was his father speaking to him, “Ignis Scientia, keep your cool during the quest no matter what Gladiolus does, please. Laura, keep your eyes on him for me at all times.”  
Laura immediately said to my dad that she would definitely keep her eyes on me at all times during our quest which got me to silently pray that Laura will finally talk to me like that she also has a crush on me while still being friends like crazy. Noctis Lucis Caelum walked over to Cindy with Gladiolus Amicitia and Prompto Argentum while Cor said to both me and Ignis Scientia before ending the phone call something about making sure that Cid does not forget to pack your chapter books into one of your extra bags. Cindy gives the five of us a quest to take out some monsters for her and Cid which Noctis accepted for the rest of us. Laura looked at Cindy as she said to her to have Cid put her chapter books in this bag as she handed over a light gray bag which Cindy said that she will handle that for Paw-paw for her. I walked over to Noctis who immediately started to walk toward Takka’s Pit Stop to pick up a hunt for the first time while Prompto, Gladiolus, and Laura practiced using their main weapons (pistols for Prompto, two-handed swords for Gladiolus and crossbow for Laura). Then the five of us headed out to take on our first hunt, then our main quest before resting in our sleeping bags at a nearby haven when I made everyone dinner. Laura was the only person that I was worried about since she has a lot of foods that she cannot eat a lot of in one sitting so I decided to make her the one thing that I knew that she could eat which just happens to be Prairie-Style Skewers which I was smart enough to make some for Gladiolus as well.  
The next day, the five of us did one of the side quests before heading back into the town of Hammerhead where they got their picture with the newly repaired Regalia where Laura hugged me with her usual smile on her face after putting her long dark brown hair up in a normal ponytail. Cindy asked us if we could drop out something for her on our way to Galdin Quay to hopefully catch a ferry to Altissia where Prince Noctis is hopefully going to marry Lady Lunafreya which we all accepted and headed to a nearby motel close to Galdin Quay where we took on some more hunts after finishing Cindy’s side mission. Then we immediately headed back to finish the hunts from Takka before heading to Galdin Quay where we met Ardyn Izunia who tells them that they were out of luck if we were there to catch a ferry to Altissia. Both me and Laura thought that was super worried about this possibility that we had the others follow us to the docks where there was definitely no ferry at all. There we talked to a person named Dino who promised them that he would be able to get them on a ferry if the five of us would find him a stone which we accepted. It took seventeen minutes and Laura needed my help walking back over to the Regalia since she had gotten her ass handed over to her on a silver platter. Noctis handed Dino the stone he asked for the five of us to get before telling us that we had to stay at the local hotel tonight which got Noctis to look over at Laura as he agreed.


End file.
